narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Arashi:Konohagakure Attack
Konohagakure Attack Introduction Minato Space/Time’s his group to on top of the Hokage Faced Mountain using a FTG seal he had placed before when landed on the his own face as an Edo Tensei,”''He did it, Naruto finally did it!” Minato said with a smile on his. As the shinobi began jumping down from the mountain Shisui said, "''It’s changed so much, everyone looks so scared, like they have never experienced a real battle before.” “''They have achieved a true piece, my son Naruto and his friend Sasuke helped save the world from Madara Uchiha, in order to stop Madara all the villages had to unite together in order to stop him. It looks like they decided to keep it that way judging by the fact that their are so many shinobi from different villages here, it makes me believe that they are allowed here casually now.” said Minato. “''Lord Fourth, what are we doing here?” Shisui asked as he prepared to engage in battle. “''We have been revived by some type of reincarnation jutsu, it’s different from what they used on me before, I wonder who this time, all I know is that we have no control over our actions.” Minato said as he and Shisui jumped to the battlefield along with everyone else. Suddenly, Minato and Shisui would notice that a massive swarm made up of thousands of insects had suddenly appeared swirling around them rapidly, not stupid enough to stick together as one large cluster. "Well...well...well... what do we have here? The legendary Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the prodigy of the Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, both summoned back from the dead to attack their own village. What a twisted world we live in indeed.... allow me to put you both out of your misery." Shinko said, as he appeared in the air floating alongside all of his insects via his wings. Shikizaki Hyuga was in Konoha, attending the meeting as a bodyguard. When he felt the presence of a foreign energy, He requested permission and left his Kage's side, aiming to eliminate the threat. Seeing Shinko already there, he stood a mile back to observe what was going on. "''A member of the Aburame Clan, this won't work we will be able to dodge with ease."Both Minato and Shisui suddenly disappear, Minato throwing Flying Thunder God Technique kunai to appear behind Shikizaki as he tags him and slashes with his blade. "''To obvious my friend."'' Shisui appears in front of the Aburame Clan member and shouts, "Watch Out!!!"as he used his Body Flicker Technique to try and cut him in half. Shinko was cut clean in half by Shisui's attack, however, Shinko suddenly dispersed into multiple insects that immediately swarmed Shisui. Attempting to latch onto him so that they could rapidly drain his chakra and embed themselves into his skin. As this happened, the real Shinko, who had been underground, had risen behind Shisui, who would have still been in the air facing the insects. Shisui had entered Wind Release Chakra Mode, greatly increasing both his raw power and speed, knowing he would need it to combat Shisui. He proceeded to use Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall to create multiple earth walls that had faces of Chomei on them that would rise and surround Shisui on all sides so that when he fell he would have fallen into the pit he had created. Shikizaki instantly grabbed onto Minato using his Chakra Threads Combat, disarming him via the sight range afforded by Byakugan and the chakra threads themselves. Shikizaki would unleash a high powered Destruction Fist at Minato, using the chakra threads to hold him in place. "You are within range of my divination." Shikizaki spoke, as he began unleashing an Destruction Fist: Eight Trigrams 128 Deaths at Minato. Poof, both of the Minato and Shisui clones had exploded as the real ones had jumped on to the battlefield followed by Orochimaru and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Minato enters Kyubi Chakra Mode. "Things are about to get a little more interesting." Orochimaru claimed. Shikizaki's Byakugan blazed as he spotted them in all their different locations. Activating his Twin Storm Fists he prepared himself to face any potential adversaries. Perceiving Minato to have the most chakra among the lot, he created several Shadow Clones and charged Minato Namikaze. Minato created several clones himself as they all tossed marked kunai's around the area. Bright yellow lights scattered across the area. Shikizaki's clone executed a Chakra Threads Rotation, which would aim to grab the moving Minato and his clones and throw them. In the process, the kunai were likely grabbed and thrown as well, as Shikizaki attempted to use Minato's own form of assault against him. The rest of the clones and Shikizaki charged the Minatos, aiming to use the distraction created by the clone to their advantage in Taijutsu, as the chakra threads would try to latch onto Minato. "Fire Release: Great Fireball" said Shisui. he then quickly activated his Susanoo. He then used Susanoo: Tsukumo aiming for Shikizaki and all his clones. "Elemental Rotation!" One of Shikizaki's clones said as it unleashed an extremely high speed water barrier which expanded in size, likely neutralizing the fireball. The rest of the clones, instead of targeting Minato, then formed an Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, creating a massive wall which would aim to block the Susanoo chakra needles. They would also use the Twin Storm Fists in an attempt to absorb the chakra from the needles. The real Shikizaki, which was right on top of the elemental rotation, used an Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm enhanced by a massive amount of chakra, in an effort to send Shisui flying far away and hopefully damaging/breaking the susanoo. "It seems things have escalated....very well then... no more playing around." Shinko said as he amped up his Wind Release Chakra Mode to the max, further enhancing his already great speed and power. Shinko proceeded to fly above Shisui and fire a very large and durable spider web down on top of him and his Susanoo. Afterwards, Shinko would use Secret Technique: Insect Tornado causing his countless of amount of insects in the area to converge around Shisui and rapidly rotate around him forming a tornado. They latched directly onto his Susanoo, rapidly devouring all of the chakra that made it up to strengthen themselves while it was pinned by the large web, intending to completely devour it and Shisui along with it. ---- Among the catastrophic calamities stood a descendant of the first Hokage; Senjō Uzumaki. She watching in utter terror as her home was being attacked by the mysterious Daiki Uchiha. She was utterly enraged by the attacker, and the fact the he called upon the souls if the leaves greatest shinobi angered her more.. The woman's bright blue iris hue was no more as it change to a more malevolent shade red. The woman wanted to personally handle with to invader himself...to simply ring his neck that was. Alongside her was the former exiled Konohagakure nin Seika Uchiha, who also stood in awe as the majestic fire village take a downfall. "No.." The woman managed to say. She started to move before Seika grabbed her arm. "Senjō.... You need to attend to the injured... I know exactly how you're feeling. But as a medic nin, you have a duty to insure the survival of as many people as humanly possible.... Go. I'll handle it from here." Seika instructed hoping that Senjō would understand he reasoning. "Fine..." Senjō spat before turning away to head in the direction of the hospital. Detecting a chakra signature nearby, Seika wasted no effort to quickly approach said chakra nature. ------------------------------------------------------------ Suddenly the original Daiki appeared thanks to a reverse summoning jutsu he had on all his clones."Time to really get started!" he says as he summons Madara and Hashirama to this battlefield. Hiruzen, Minato, and Orochimaru also joined them. With Madara facing one way and Daiki facing the other they both used Shinra Tensei pushing everything in front of them away with tremendous force. Hashirama, Hiruzen, Orochimaru, and Minato stood in-between the two so that they would be affected by the attack. Quickly realizing what was happening, Shinko quickly flew away from the village. Watching as it was completely destroyed before his very eyes. Unable to save it's villagers and incredibly pissed off by their death. "I'm going to fucking devour your flesh." Shinko said with a dark tone as he used the Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon to greatly accelerate the growth of insects within his own body, and manipulating the millions of insects around the village that would have dispersed when the shinra tensei was launched, before unleashing them in a massive dangerous formation at all of their enemies, specifically Daiki Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. As the insects swarmed them, they would fire their poisonous stingers directly at them and drop their nano-sized rinkaichu companions as well as Kidaichū directly on top of the enemy. Hashirama created several wooden barriers to protect them. As the wooden barrier began to break down it appeared that everyone inside had disappeared. Suddenly Shinko rose in the air mysteriously as he felt like his chakra was being taken and separated for different ways. Shikizaki's activated Byakugan allowed him to determine the location of the kage, and he noticed there were more people as well. Shikizaki then directed The Elemental Rotation: Laser Circus which flew towards the mark and cut clean through the wood to attempt to strike the leaders. However, they were gone. Meanwhile, Shikizaki saw Shinko being dragged upward. Sending shadow clones with Twin Storm Fists activated, they attenpted to absorb the chakra behind whatever force holding Shinko captive. Finally discovering the location of the kages, seeing the release of the Shinra tensei, Shikizaki then summoned several Giant Shadow Clones which he sent to unleash Fire Release Stream with Wind Release: Great Breakthrough combined with Lightning Release Stream to attempt to overwhelm the Kages. And partially counter the Shinra Tensei; especially with the intangible lightning jutsu. Shikizaki himself would begin charging towards the location. Shinko vs. Shisui As his susanno was being eaten apart. Shisui used a clone to hold his position in the susanno. He then quickly used the body flicker jutsu to escape and and hide in the tree's as he completely hiding his chakra. He then began to prepare for an attack. The insects had torn the susanoo apart and devoured it, however, Shisui quickly escaped. However, Shinko's Wind Release Chakra Mode allowed him to sense the vibrations in the air. Therefore, although only for a moment, he could get a feel of the direction that Shisui went. He quickly made his tens of thousands of insects in the area disperse and search for Shisui using their sensory abilities as well as their natural senses. His insects then used the Insect Jamming Technique, making it appear that Shinko's chakra was all over, to confuse Shisui in case of any surprise attacks. As this happened, Shinko quickly flew high into the sky above Konoha and begun using his advanced compound eyes, granting him both telescopic and microscopic vision, allowing him to see the smallest and farthest things with great clarity and perception similar to that of the Byakugan. In case he was attacked from behind, Shinko made sure to create a clone of himself to guard his back. Shisui was heading the direction of Seika, completely hiding his chakra, Seika was unaware that Shisui was coming. Last minute, Shisui used his Body Flicker technique to appear right in front of Seika and used Kotoamatsukami on him, forcing him to attack Shinko with his full power. Shisui appeared in front of the man suddenly, slightly startling him. From nowhere, Seika suddenly felt the need to pound Shinko into the depths of hell. He glared at the man, arising his left arm and open his palm to reveal the moon tattoo that was bestowed upon him by the Sage. From that tattoo emerged a small black hole and then came a force of gravitational attraction which powered by the yin seal, made the suction triple in power. "Hmm? Seika.. What are you doing?" The spirit stirred. "Why are you attacking that leaf shinobi?" Hagoromo continued to question. There was no response, as if Seika wasn't acting like himself at all. Paying chose attention to Seika's fkiw if chakra, Hago noticed that it was being disrupted. "This isn't any normal genjutsu.. It take a while to dispel.... I just hope the poor lad holds out til then." The sage then clasped his hands before channel energy with Seika's body. In response, the six tomoe within Seika's Rinnegan began to glow their bright blue hue." Shisui was then called back by Daiki disappearing into the air. Shinko had sensed the sudden spike in chakra, and was able to quickly locate Seika. He looked down on Seika from above, he witnessed the activation of the man's Rinnegan and the strange seal on his left hand. He then felt himself being sucked in by an invisible force and quickly deducted that it was the work of the Rinnegan. "Well then... it looks like I have no choice. Shinko quickly made his tens of thousands of insects converge on Seika, they were pulled in by the force as well, allowing them to directly accelerate onto him with unprecedented speed and begin to devouring his chakra. Once they had gotten close, they would have dropped the nano-sized Rinkaichū onto Seika, that he would have no way of detecting due to their minuscule size. As this happened, Shink would fire two spider webs from his hands onto nearby buildings, as well as using some of his other insects to help hold him in place to help to resist the technique. Seika's body began to ache from the nano insect poison, killing his cells from the inside out. Hagoromo noticed the sudden change in his physiology as his cell count drastically dropped. "An outside stimulate can help dispel the genjutsu....Good." Hagoromo said as Seika slowly began to reawake from his genjutsu slumber. Noticing what was taking place, Seika reversed his actions, freeing Shinko of gravitational pull. Upon realizing he was no longer being pulled, and that Seika had apparently stopped being hostile Shinko had assumed that Seika had returned to his senses. He could sense that Shisui's presence was gone, and due to Seika's sudden hostile actions, he quickly realized that Shisui must have used Kotoamatsukami on Seika. "I should extract the rinkaichu before they can cause anymore damage." Shinko said as his kikaichu had stopped absorbing Seika's chakra and extracted the rinkaichu along with the poison from Seika's body before returning back to Shinko. "Seika, are you fully aware of yourself now?" Shinko asked to see what Seika would say. "Yeah... I think." Seika repold rubbing his head. "Where'd Shisui go?" "That, I do not have the answer too. He could reappear any moment, or perhaps not come back at all. We should stay alert just in case, and Minato is still combating the Raikage's bodyguard. I have also noticed the appearance of two more threats." Shinko said as he flew down towards Seika and used his Net-Shaped Prison technique on, in order to start healing him. "Don't worry about it......I can take care of it." Seika stated while healing his injures. "We need to make our way to other parts of the village. We can't let these invaders advance any further.." Seika brought his left hand to the corner of his mouth and bit down on his thumb causing it to bleed. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He cried out while slamming his hand upon the ground. A white puff of smoke appeared in a massive cloud, seconds later there was a loud roar and gigantic footsteps that shook the earth beneath him. Once the smoke subsided, a massively sized dragon was seen, dwarfing most of the tallest buildings. "Kasai...I know it has been a while... But there is no time from a reunion... I have a job for you." Seika instructed before turning to Shinko. "You go join the others that are defending the village... I'll heading to the five Kage meeting room." "I know what to do, and I'll be going I'm going to make sure that the village is completely safe." Shinko said as he raised both of his arms into the air and commanded his millions of insects, that were burrowed in the ground, to emerge and spin around the village using the Insect Jar Technique to completely protect the village. "This way, no one will be able to harm it without facing the wrath of my children. Heh, now while you go do that I shall go handle The Professor." Shinko remarked as he flew off with his bright green wings fluttering behind his back. Shikizaki vs. Minato Shikizaki then redirected his attention to Minato once he countered Shisui (to some extent), using Body Flicker: Crash to strike Minato hard, sending him and Shikizaki to another battlefield. His clones helped Shikizaki do this as well, as Shikizaki knew that Minato now possessed immense strength. Before being hit Minato activated his chakra mode, and used chakra arms to add seals to all the clones and original unnoticeably . After being banged into multiple buildings, Minato severely and knocked out of his chakra mode stood up."That was a good hit they might beat me" He said joyfully. Then headed towards the middle of the village to meet up with the others. Shikizaki saw traces of Minato's super speed chakra arms as they all touched Shikizaki and his clones. When Shikixaki noticed that Minato, a being renowned for extreme speed, had gotten hit, he knew something was wrong. Deciding to play safe, the main Shikizaki used Elemental Rotation: Laser Circus, while the rest charged in with Twin Storm Fists activated. They would each use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on Minato, trying to disable him and gradually absorb his Nine Tails Chakra Cloak as well. Seika vs. Hiruzen Senjo vs. Orochimaru